


The Quiet Ones

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [12]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Jenny finds out there’s more to Eira than she initially thought.
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: With apologies to @couragedontdesertme for being eons behind where I should be in fic compensation for the amazing City of Ice story. Thank you @fericita-s for beta reading and @patricia-von-arundel for coming up with these amazing OCs! Inspired by a Tumblr prompt that was going around and @couragedontdesertme‘s insistence it was Eira to a T.

“So, not to, you know, look a gift horse in the mouth, Eira, but don’t you even want to know why I want you to hack into my grandparents’ computer?” Jenny fidgeted with the edge of her shirt. Not that she would admit it, but it was making her a little uneasy how comfortable Dag’s girlfriend was with all of this. She hadn’t even known that Eira knew anything about computer security.

“Meh.” Eira shrugged, her eyes never leaving the computer screen as her fingers flew over the keyboard. “I figure you’ll tell me once I’m in.”

“I mean, I’m not gonna ask you to, you know, check out their bank account statements or anything like that. Or erase their identities. Nothing that could get you arrested.”

“I’m not overly worried, Jenny.” Eira grinned. “You love them too much to do anything like that. Besides, they gave you the password to their wireless network. So this might technically be illegal, but I doubt any charges would hold up in a court of law. Even if they were inclined to press charges.”

Jenny thought for a moment. “Why – how do you know that?”

“Know what? The law?”

“Well, yeah, the law, but – any of this, really. How to do this. You’re in med school.”

“I was really into white hat hacking back in junior high and high school. It’s kind of like riding a bicycle. You never really forget how to do it.” Much to Jenny’s surprise, Eira’s expression softened and her eyes went misty. “It’s funny, when I met Dag he was babbling on about your dad being at Columbia and your granddad teaching at Penn. I thought he was trying and failing miserably to be a showoff.”

“Psht. Kid probably just didn’t know what to say.” Jenny gently elbowed Eira. “He was crazy about you from the start. It broke his heart when you were dating that Chad guy.”

Eira chuckled. “Well, now I know that. But if he had wanted to impress me, he should have told me who your mother was. _That_ would’ve caught my attention.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know. Your mom and her work on hash functions and asymmetric keys. She’s written up a few papers.”

“Dude, my mom is a statistician.” Jenny eyed Eira. “And she totally bailed on academia when she was my age.”

“Mmmm.” Eira pursed her lips. “She did bail on academia, that’s for sure.”

“But-“

“Ok! And I’m in! What exactly are you looking for?”

“Oh, that was fast . . .like, really fast.”

“I used to win competitions,” Eira said proudly.

“Does Dag know this? You know, never mind. I’m looking for some photos of my dad. Well, one photo. For blackmail purposes.”

“Blackmail? Jenny, your dad is the most straight and narrow man I’ve ever met. What could he possibly have done that he’d have been stupid enough to let your grandma get a picture of?”

“Ever heard of a banana hammock?”


End file.
